halfbrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetpack Joyride
JetPack JoyRide is an iOS video game, featuring Barry Steakfries. The player must travel as far as possible while avoiding obstacles, completeing certain missions, and collecting vehicles for assistance. The game is set up differently every time, however, certain patterns can be repeated and/or recognized. As the player gets farther and farther into the game, it will speed up. Jetpacks (Bolded= harms scientists) *'Machine Gun Jetpack' - The first jetpack *Bubble Gun Jetpack - “What happens when engineers get their hands on children’s toys? You get the Bubble Gun Jetpack, that’s what.” *Steam Powered Jetpack - “Created with parts salvaged from a retired steam train, industrial age technology finally gets airborne!” *'Traditional Jetpack' - “Sometimes you have to get back to your roots. The traditional jetpack will please old schoolers.” *'Shark Head Jetpack '- “Converted from a classic warplane, the Shark Head Jetpack proves you cannot have too many sharks in your life.” *'Laser Jetpack '- “Strapping a harness to a stolen laser was surprisingly easy. Not burning your pants while flying is the tricky part.” *Rainbow Jetpack - “The latest in rainbow harnessing technology. The Rainbow Jetpack defies physics with style.” *'Fruit Jetpack' - “Unleash your inner zen, and harness the power of fruit! This jetpack was carefully carved into life by a mysterious ninja.” *'Deck the Halls' . - “Christmas tree jetpack that shoots bubbles and tinsel. Grab this festive jetpack and spread good tidings and mayhem all over the place.” *'Snow Machine Jetpack' - “Punk kids throwing snowballs at you and laughing? Strap in an rain down freezing revenge in this especially cool jetpack.” *'Chrome Plated Afterburne r' - “Salvaged from a decommissioned f-111. This afterburner jet engine puts on one crazy show.” *Golden Piggy Bank - “Powered by firing 1928 Issue $1000 Bills, this jetpack is probably the most wasteful machine ever created.” Obstacles *Zapper - bolts of electricity that will kill Barry upon contact. They can be either vertical, horizontal, or diagonal. *Rotating Zapper - Zappers that rotate and are more difficult to avoid. The bolts of electricity are darker than those of normal zappers. *Missiles - incoming missiles are indicated by a red exclamation point (!) on the right of the screen. Will kill Barry if touched *Scientists - while they cannot harm Barry, they will attempt to flee if he is seen flying a jetpack. They can also be "high-fived" if the player has the appropriate mission present. Vehicles These serve as the game's powerups. The game will slow down for a while and all obstacles on screen will be blown away if a vehicle is obtained. Any damage done to a vehicle will lead to its destruction, and Barry will have to continue without it. *Lil Stomper - a large humanoid machine that shakes the ground every time it lands from a jump. The player can delay its falling down by holding the screen, as Lil Stomper will propell itself with engines embedded in its hands *Mr. Cuddles - a dragon-like robot that will spew flames and go downward when the screen is tapped. *Profit Bird - A Bird-like machine that will fly upwards a little if the screen is tapped. Therefore, the player must tap the screen rapidly for the Bird to fly up. If coins and/or spin tokens are touched, the beak will open to maximize coin reaching distance. *Gravity Suit - A suit that will allow Barry to change gravity from ground to ceiling and vice versa when the sreen is tapped. *Bad As Hog - a motocycle that will jump when the screen is tapped. Barry will shoot any scientist on screen with a shotgun automatically. *Crazy Freaking Teleporter - A teleporter shaped like a capsule with beams of electricity coming out of it. There is a Barry-shaped icon in front of the teleporter that will move up and down. If the screen is tapped, the teleporter will teleport to the icon's current position. Final Spin Final Spin is a slot-machine only available when the player gets at least one spin token. It begins when Barry dies. To spin, the player must pull the red lever at the right of the screen, and three random pictures will show up. One spin requires one token. If three of the same icons on the machine match, the player will win a prize. However, the player can simply cash in the tokens he/she earned for 50 coins per token. *Coin Bonus - The player recieves 100 coins *Coin Prize - The player recieves 500 coins *Coin Jackpot The player recieves 1,000 coins *Second Chance - The player can continue playing when achieved, however, the game becomes more faster *Small Blast - Barry is blasted around 300 meters ahead *Big Blast- Barry is blasted around 500 meters ahead *Atom Blast - Barry is blasted around 800 meters ahead *750 meter Head Start - The player will start at 750m instead of 0m the next time he/she plays *Double Coins - The next time the player starts a game, every coin will be worth 2 coins. Missions Missions are the primary objectives in the game. Missions can be viewed from the pause screen, main menu, and the results screen. There are only three missions shown at a time, so the player can complete up to a maximum of three missions at a time. The player must complete missions in order to level up. When the player levels up, he/she will recieve from 200 to 3,000 coins. Every fifteen levels, the player can choose to continue on with more missions and obtain a badge, or simply play without missions. When a mission is completed, the player earns a star. Each level up will require a specific amount of stars, and will increase as the player's levels goes higher. (Example: Level 1 requires 3 stars, Level 15 requires 12.) Each missions can award the player one to three stars. The number of stars on a mission does not show its level of difficulty, as an easy mission can award theee stars. Mission Strategies Coin-type Missions *'Collect ___ coins (in one game): '''These missions will require the player to collect a specific amount of coins. Coins earned during final spin count towards this total. In the case of collecting them in one game, the player must collect that number of cions before dying, however, final spin, small blasts, big blasts, atom blasts, and second chances can be used to collect more coins. If the player has difficulty completing these kinds of missions, it is suggested that double coins be obtained from final spin, or vehicle magnets. *'Reach ___ m without collecting any coins:' These missions will require the player to avoid collecting coins untill he/she reaches a certain distance.Once that distance has been reached, and the player has no coins, the player may collect coins from that moment onward. If vehicle magnets have been purchased, avoid using vehicles too. This can also be obtained with a head start or a super head start if the player avoids all coins on the way to the goal distance. *'Collect ___ full groups of coins (in one game):' The player must collect full "groups" of coins, meaning coins touching each other from all directions. This mission can easily be obtained using Lil Stomper, Mr. Cuddles, and Profit Bird. Again, vehicle magnets are suggested if the player has difficulty. "Light Bulb" Missions *'Rub your head on the roof for ___ m (in one game):' The player must hold the screen so Barry will stay on the ceiling. Try to stay on the ceiling at all times, unless if there is an obstacle there. Staying on the ceiling with a vehicle will not count. *'Brush past ___ red flashing lights (in one game):' The player must be near a red flashing light at the top of the screen to be added to the total. In the case of doing it in one game, stay on the ceiling, and try to keep track of how many lights were brushed past. There are around 10 lights per section. Using vehicles count towards this total. Vehicle Missions *'Destroy ___ (#) times:' Simply acquire the vehicle needed and die in it. *'Ride ___ for ___ m (in one game): Travel a certain distance will a specific vehicle. Scientist Missions *'''High five ___ scientists (in one game): Simply touch a scientist to "high five" him. In the case of doing it in one game, use a jetpack that will not harm a scientist. However, scienists will still fear and try to flee Barry, even if the jetpack does them no harm. If the player still has difficulty, purchase the Rainbow Jetpack; it is the only jetpack that the scientists do not fear. *'Reach ___ m without harming any scientists': Reach a certain distance without harming any scientists. Simply use a jetpack that will not harm a scientist. If, however, this proves to be too difficult, use a head start instead. Zapper Missions *'Have a near miss with ___ zappers (in one game):' Get close to a zapper, and an exclamation point (!) will appear if Barry has gone close enough. *'Fly above ___ zappers (in one game):' Simply fly above a zapper for it to count. In the case of doing it in one game, follow the same procedure as "Rub your head on the ceiling for ___m". *'Zigzag through ___ zappers (in one game): '''Simply "zigzag" through the zappers by going above or below a zapper. Arrows will show where Barry needs to go. The player does not have to do it consecutively for it to count. In other words, every single zapper does not need to be zigzagged for this to count. Goal Missions *'Reach ___ m: Simply reach the indicated distance. If this is too difficult, use a head start, or even, a super head start. *'''Finish a game between ___ and ___m: Simply die between the indicated distances. It is suggested that the player dies shortly before the minnimum distance so when Barry bounces and lands, he will land between the indicated distances. If spin tokens were collected, cash them in, as you can get a small blast, big blast, or an atom blast. Foot Missions *'Run ___ m on foot (in one game):' The player must run on foot for a certain distance. In the case of doing it in one game, stay on the ground as much as possible, and avoid using vehicles, unless there is an obstacle. Running with the Gravity Suit does not count. *'Slide ___ m on your face:' When Barry dies, he will either slide on his back, or on his face. It is suggested that the player dies off of the ground, as Barry automatically slides on his back when he dies running. Stash Missions *'Purchase (and use) a ____ :' The player must buy something from the stash and use it in-game. *'Buy a new item in the stash:' The player must simply buy something from the store. In order to save money, they player can simply buy the cheapest item, a head start. Trivia *The stash (store) in the game offers the head and body of Goku from Dragonball. Interestingly, Goku's head is worth 9,001 coins, which refers to the famous saying, "It's over 9000!". *Some of the coins take the shape of some letters. The words they spell out are "Barry", "HB" (for Halfbrick) and "COINS!!!" *Strangely, the Rainbow Jetpack is the only jetpack that the scientists do not fear. *When Barry obtains the gravity suit, it will say, "Gravity Suit" on screen. However, in the profile in the stash, it says, "Gravity Guy" Category:VideoGames